


Leap of Faith

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A mission goes wrong, sending you and Clint running for your lives. Do you trust him enough to take a leap of faith?





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bolontiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/gifts).



> Written for @bolontiku’s Follower Celebration on Tumblr. My Prompt: “Never. Do that. Again.”

## 

 

* * *

When you’d been partnered with Clint for the latest mission, it had filled you with joy. The archer was your favourite person though you wouldn’t admit that to many people. Working with Clint was fun, exciting, often thrilling.

He got in trouble. A lot. Needed his ass saved. A lot. But in turn, saved yours when it needed it as well. It was one of the only pairings you felt equally matched on. You could keep up with Clint. He was human, unmatched with the bow as he was, but still human.

However, when you dragged your bruised and battered body out of the river at Clint’s side, gasping and coughing, spitting water and blood, you began to rethink your preferences.

“Never. Do _that_. Again!” you spat when he collapsed with a groan and rolled to his back.

“We survived didn’t we?” he muttered, only to hiss in pain.

“C’mon, Barton. We can’t stay here,” you wheezed, stumbling to your feet to grab his offered hand and drag him to his feet. Before you’d taken a half-dozen steps, a quinjet flew over and hovered.

“Need a lift?” Steve called, laying on his belly, dangling off the edge of the ramp with an outstretched arm.

“Fuck yeah!” you cheered, slapping your hand into his.

He dragged you up with ease, muttering, “Language,” as you landed on your feet beside him and Bucky grabbed your arm to pull you all the way into the jet.

“What the hell happened?” the brunette super soldier asked after grabbing Clint and making sure he didn’t topple back out the jet before Steve was up and closing the door.

“Ask Aguilar de Nerha over there,” you coughed, wondering how many germs you’d picked up from the river water you’d choked down. “No more video games for you!”

“Kiss my ass. I saved your butt,” Clint grumbled as he slumped against the med bed. “Lost my favourite bow in the process too.”

You moved quickly to his side to help him strip his vest off. “No one asked you to leap off the fucking bridge, Barton.”

“Ooh, she’s pissed,” you heard Bucky mumble to Steve. “She never calls him Barton.”

“You wanted to stand there and get shot?” he huffed.

“How about someone starts at the beginning,” Sam interrupted from the cockpit.

“Everything was fine… until Clint jinxed us,” you huffed.

“I did not jinx us!”

“Shut up and let me give the damn report!” you barked, pulling a dagger from your boot to slice the front of his t-shirt open when he couldn’t get his right arm up for you to help him out of it.

He snorted but clamped his teeth together.

“As I was saying, everything was fine until Clint jinxed us…”

The Hydra base you were set to infiltrate was located in an old stone and brick city high in the mountains where bridges connected buildings separated by expansive gorges. The keep in the center of the town housed Hydra’s men, but there were spies all over the place. Getting in without being seen was easier said than done.

You and Clint had been tasked with clearing the rooftops, along with Sam’s assistance. Tony had outfitted the two of you with glasses similar to the ones Sam used with Redwing, and with Sam controlling his ‘little buddy’, marking the location of Hydra’s men, you’d been able to look out over the rooftops and see them highlighted like in a video game.

Clint had actually giggled, finding the new tech impressive and a lot of fun. The two of you had swiftly and easily cleared the rooftops, allowing the others to sneak in and make it to the castle at the heart of the city without notice. Then, while the two of you were sitting sentinel together, making sure no one was sneaking up on the other three, Clint said it.

He pulled the glasses from his face to study them with a smirk. “These things have made this mission cake.”

You could have hit him. Punched him right in the side of his stupid head. Saying a mission was cake prior to it being finished was like calling a night in the emergency room slow. You didn’t do it. Ever. Or your mission was guaranteed to go sideways.

Within seconds of the words leaving his mouth, a loud crack sounded beneath your feet, and the two of you fell through the roof into the room below. Six Hydra agents came to their feet in shock, but luckily you were faster and had three taken care of before Clint took out the others. Unfortunately, the last one died unloading his weapon into the ceiling.

“Fuck!” you yelped when shouting and running feet headed your direction.

“Run!” Clint barked.

The chase took you down twisting halls, sent you breaking through ornate wooden screens, and out onto tiled roofs as the two of you ran for your lives. Your impromptu diversion worked in the other team's favour though, for everyone was too busy chasing the two of you to notice the three Avengers in their midst.

Together, you and Clint slid down a roof and fell off the edge, Clint twisting to fire a grappling arrow back at the building before grabbing your hand. You crashed through a window into some poor woman’s living area and sent her screaming into the night, shouting in a language you didn’t understand.

Clint dragged you out of the mess of her shattered coffee table and out into the hall, down the stairs and out onto cobbled streets where bullets flew past your head to embed in limestone walls. Through the twisting roads you ran, Clint’s hand tightly gripped in your own, darting down side streets and stumbling down stairs as you tried to make it out of the city and into the forest.

If you could make it back to the jet, you could EXFIL the others while saving your hide. But when you raced out onto the bridge, Hydra was coming at you from both sides. The sun was peeking above the horizon, its rays streaking down the gorge beneath you.

Clint drew you to the edge of the bridge, ignoring the yelling of the men creeping closer.

“Do you trust me?” Clint asked.

“Of course,” you answered without hesitation.

“Then jump.”

As you could hear the water of the river below you stared at him in confusion. “Huh?”

He glanced over the edge, nodded, and reached for his quiver, swiftly drawing two arrows free. “Don’t argue. Trust me. On three. One, two, three!”

You knew he wouldn’t hesitate, and if you did, whatever crazy plan he’d cooked up would fail, so you went on three, leaping to the railing and out into free space before realizing just how _high_ you were.

“Clint!” you screeched.

“Go in straight, then swim with the current!” he hollered.

No more than a foot from the surface, he fired both arrows into the water. They exploded on impact, creating a cushion of bubbles you fell into and then through. Then the current grabbed you, and you were swept downstream where you slammed into a rock.

“We managed to struggle to the surface after getting personal with a few more rocks,” the massive cut on Clint’s forehead confirming that fact, “and you picked us up where we crawled outta the river.”

The entire time you’d been giving your report, you’d been working your way through all of Clint’s injuries, finding a couple of bullet grazes along with a host of bruises before finally lifting your gaze back to his.

“What the hell were you thinking? That was some Assassin’s Creed, leap of faith, bullshit!”

“You went willingly!” he huffed wincing when you closed the wound on his head with butterfly tape until the doctors could look at him.

“Cause I thought you were going to catch us like you did coming off the roof!”

“I dislocated my shoulder doing that the first time!” he snapped.

You frowned and gently touched the joint. “It’s not dislocated anymore.”

“Yeah, cause I slammed into a wall when you tried to fall down those stairs,” he pouted.

“Aww. Poor baby,” you cooed.

He grinned but looked past your shoulder to Steve. “You get what you need, Cap?”

“Yeah. Doubt they’ll even know we were inside what with you two making such a ruckus.”

“Good,” Clint nodded and returned his attention to you. “So, do I get to take care of all your wounds now?”

“If you want to,” you muttered, shrugging out of your vest and peeling off your shirt to reveal your sports bra and a host of bruises. It wasn’t like they hadn’t all seen it before when you worked out or trained with them, but when Clint’s arm went around your waist, and his hand splayed across your bare back, you froze.

“I want to. How about we check you for dry drowning first?”

Before you knew it, his mouth was on yours, kissing you and stealing the air from your lungs. A startled moan escaped you, and your arms lifted to wrap around his neck without conscious thought.

“About damn time,” Bucky muttered.

“Are they finally kissing?” Sam shouted.

“Finally!” Steve chuckled.

Clint broke away to glare at them. “Go away so I can kiss her some more.”

You laughed softly and brought your foreheads together.

Maybe a little near-death experience and a leap of faith weren’t so bad after all.

- ** _The End_** -


End file.
